Anything to protect you
by emily.g.thorne
Summary: When Roy and Riza son Jayson falls for Ed and Winry daughter Willow they love is anything but smooth, after all they are their parents children.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Roy POV

Roy Mustang had always consider himself lucky especially after her got to marry the love of his life Riza, he then found himself ever luckier after the birth of each of his three children but the thing he found himself most grateful for and quite lucky about was his not that he would admit it to his face friendship with Edward Elric.

After Roy became the fuhrer, Full metal had become one his most trusted employee's. Fullmetal married his childhood friend and mechanic Winry Rockbell and they moved to central shortly after the birth of their first child Max. But it was their second child and only daughter Willow Elric that Roy was and would always be most grateful for.

Roy's son Jayson was the image of his father or at least that's what Riza was always telling him, Jayson was a tall 15 year old boy with jet black hair and dark brown eyes. He was strong in both Alchemy and war fare, he was always proud of his father and the work his dad and from what seemed like the moment he could speak all Jayson ever wanted was to follow in his footsteps.

It was just after Roy's reflection and his family stood on centrals balcony waving at the thousands of people who all cheered in delight. Roy's daughters both almost images of their mother stood to his left, Riza his delightful wife stood on his right holding his hand and there son stood next to her.

There was a familiar noise in the distance and Riza stood in front of her husband as if to shield him from a sound they had both heard so many times but surprising them both Jayson pushed his mother out of the way something flew by Riza face by inches and straight into his little boys stomach.

Time slow down and everyone seemed unable to move as Jayson body flew backwards with the force of the bullet. Roy pulled at his feet praying that they would move.

"JAY!" a little voice scream.

Roy looked over at where the voice came from and frowned in confusing as 14 year old Willow Elric ran with all her might over to his son. Willow was tiny for her age with long golden blonde curls that bobbed up and down as she ran towards Jayson. Her bright blue eyes filled with determination that Roy had never been sure they quite girl had ever really possessed up until this moment.

Roy watched as Willow fell to his sons side and before anyone could do anything she clapped her hands together in the familiar where her father used to when he used his alchemy and she placed her hands on top of Hughes wound to his astonishment began to close and his son began to regain consciousness.

"Idiot." Willow shouted.

"Childish," she continued.

"Rude."

"Stupid."

"Wake up you bloody idiot." Willow screamed.

Jaysons eyes opened and he slowly sat up Willow helping him every step of the way.

"Loser," he replied.

It had been there way of communicating, Winry and Riza joke it was because they were taking after their fathers.

Roy watched as Willow looked into his son's eyes and tears began to slide down her face.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Willow sobbed gently pounding on his chest.

They may argue like he and fullmetal did but Roy noticed there was one thing different as his son pulled a distraught Willow into his arms.

Riza POV

Roy sat at his desk looking out of the window in the same place she had left him before she saw the doctor out after confirming that their son was perfectly alright it had been as if nothing had happened.

She walked up slowly behind her husband bent down to hug him from behind.

Roy looked back at her and sadly smiled.

"I no he could of died but now his fine." Riza said removing all the worry she herself felt.

Roy turned his chair around and pulled her to his lap.

"It doesn't change the fact that he could have died and if it wasn't for Willow." Roy started with a sigh.

Willow was truly amazing, Riza had always wondered about the quite girl who only seemed to show signs of being Ed and Winry's daughter when she was shouting insults at their son.

"Not that I will ever tell this to full metal but he has truly raised an amazing daughter." Roy relied slightly laughing until something seemed to cross his mind and he stop.

"What is it?" Riza asked knowing her husband well enough to know he was worried.

"she didn't even have to use a transformation circle, the board will want to use her anyways possible." Roy replied his brows crunching up.

"She is just a child we can't let them. Ed defiantly won't let them take his only daughter." Riza replied almost positive.

"She'll do it anyway." A voice said from the door.

Riza looked up and found herself looking at Jayon. Getting up Riza walked over to her son and looked in his worried eyes.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked following her over to their son.

"if they tell her she can help she will do whatever it takes even if it mean she runs away from home and when she does I will go with her." Jayson replied.

"You will not do that." Roy said it that voice that even she wouldn't argue with.

Jayson walked over to his dad and looked his dad in the eye.

"After today I will always protect her, I will do whatever it takes to protect her till the day I die." He replied and even Roy could find the words to argue back with him.

Her son was 15, but it was at this moment that Riza Mustang new her son was in love and he would stop at nothing to protect the girl he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Four years later;_

Edward Elric was a truly happy life he had a beautiful wife, and four beautiful children that he loved every inch of. Winry still worked happily on her auto mail even in central, when Mustang had asked him to move to central Ed had been worried what Winry would refused but she had simple smiled and said _"I will follow you anywhere Ed, you should know that by now." _

There oldest son Max was now 20 and had followed in his mother's footsteps in her love of auto mail and was currently helping out of his mother in her shop. It made Ed happy knowing that his son would be by his mothers side to protect her if she ever needed it.

His youngest boys the twins Al and Hal where 10 now and a handful to say the least taking after they father in everyway at least that's what Winry said who still believed it now despite Ed's protests. But the boys were happy and that's all that Ed and Winry really cared about.

It was their daughter Willow that truly worried both Ed and Winry. Ed had watched proudly as his daughter saved Jayson Mustangs life but ever since that day her life had changed drastically and Ed couldn't even blame Mustang for it, he had tried everything in his power to keep her away from the military but when Willow found out she could save lives she told her parents she would run away if they didn't agree to let her go. They reluctantly agreed to let her go as long as she stay in central.

So for the last four years Willow had trained in alchemy with Jayson Mustang who discover the answer to flame alchemy without either of his parents help and much to their dismay as he trained to become a state alchemist. Ed and Mustang had watched in dismay as both of their children were heading for a life that had the potential to cause they both so much pain.

Most night since Willow began working for central the Ed found himself in the company in of Mustang and his family. Riza served the last plate as Jayson followed by a very tired looking Willow entred the dinning room.

"You being childish," Jayson moaned as he kissed his mother and both his sisters on the cheek before taking his seat.

"Whatever, loser." Willow said sound almost defeated.

Everyone turned to look over at Willow no one had ever seen her give up a fight with Jayson so easily.

"You ok baby?" Winry asked taking their daughters hand in her own.

"Of course." Willow replied.

Dinner continued with light conversation from everyone but Willow who stay quietly eating. Half way through dinner Willow stood up quickly and walked over to Jayson.

"Stand up." Willow demanded.

"What why?" Jayson replied but stood up slowly anyway.

"Your hurt aren't you?" asked poking his stomach.

Even Ed who was sitting the other end of the table notice Jayson flinch.

Without waiting for a reply Willow pulled up his t-shirt and relieve and very bruised stomach and maybe a couple of broken ribs.

"What happened?" Mustang asked wincing.

"Got kicked by a horse trying to help this poor girl off." Jayson replied but Ed knew Jayson personality enough to know he had probably got in a fight trying to protect someone.

"Why did you say anything? I could have healed you sooner." Willow demanded as she clapped her hands together without waiting for a reply and placed her hands over his stomach.

"Idiot." Jayson muttered.

Ed was a little confused then understood when Willow fainted. Jayson caught her before she feel to the ground and picked her up.

"This is why I didn't tell you." Jayson said to her more then anyone else as he carried her away.

Winry POV

Winry Elric sat holding her daughters hand as she laid asleep.

"It's been almost four days why hasn't she woken?" Ed demanded as Roy Mustang entered the room.

"She was over worked and exhausted Ed, and its not like she hasn't woken up. She has, she just isn't well rested enough to wake properly." Winry said.

Ed placed his arms around Winry and sighed.

"I know. I just wish she would wake up now." Ed replied.

Ed loved each of their children equally but Willow was their only daughter and his protective side was on the verge of being ridiculous when it came to her.

"I'm sorry to intrude." Roy Mustang said clearing his throat.

"That's ok Roy, how is Jayson doing?" Winry asked.

Jayson was mad at himself and the longer Willow stayed asleep the madder Jayson seemed to get.

"he has applied for a transfer to the front line." Roy replied worry feeling his eyes.

"He did what?" Ed asked.

"Cant you stop him?" Winry asked tears filling her eyes.

The Mustangs had become as much like family as her own and Winry new that war changed people.

"When Jayson told me that he wanted to become a state alchemist he made me swear that when it comes to matters of office I will look at him as just a name, I cant break that promise to him he will never forgive me." Roy said swallowing hard.

Ed placed a hand over his friends back.

"Why does he want to transfer now?" Ed asked calmly.

Mustang looked over at their sleeping daughter.

"He believes if he uses flame alchemy on the front line he can protect her from ever getting this weakened again." Mustang said.

"It's not his fault. She has her mother's need to heal the world and my recklessness." Ed said smiling down at their daughter.

"His right Roy it's a dangerous combination." Winry added.

"I'm going with the idiot." The daughters husky voice said opening her eyes.

"Willow." Winry called jumping up and over to her daughter.

After a few minutes a both Winry and Ed fussing, Willow grabbed her hand.

"Mum, I'm going with Jayson." Willow said.

"Like hell you are." Ed said.

Willow looked over at her dad.

"He is brave and proud. But he is also stupid and reckless I have to protect him." She pleaded with her father to understand.

Since the moment that Winry watched her daughter save his life, Winry new her daughter was in love with Jayson and there was nothing she wouldn't do to protect him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Two years later_

Jayson POV;

To say he was mad was a mild reaction to what Jayson Mustang felt at this moment in time. He had work hard for is father trying to bring peace to all but it wasn't an easy job and many people had died and where still dying at this moment.

But that wants why he was mad, Jayson thought back to the only other time he had been this mad. It was two years ago when his father had told him that Willow would be following him to the front line.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I didn't do this so she would come with me, I did this so she would kill herself trying to heal all the people that come from the frontline." Jayson shouted at his father._

_It was two days before he was due to leave and he had found out that Willow was also leaving when her father had come to him almost begging him to get her to change her mind. Ed was surprised to find out Jayson hadn't even known she would be leaving with him. _

"_You stop this now." Jayson screamed at his father pleading with him to understand. _

"_I made her a promise that I would treat her the same as every other state alchemist just like I promised you. I know that you want to protect her but you were the one who told me that when she gets this idea in her head there is no one in the world that can stop her." His father replied. _

_His father had placed his hand on his shoulder. _

"_If I could stop her I would." His father promised._

Jayson paced back and fourth as men ran around him.

"Sir, we found her." A solider he was too mad to learn the name off.

Jayson followed the solider to Willows tent.

Willow was sitting on her bed. She had lost weight we looked tired and scared. Her golden curls where crushed in a tight bun that made his head just to look at her. Her bright blue eyes were tired and filled with tears.

"Arsehole," she said.

"Bitch," he replied.

"Loser," she continued her words sounding tired.

It was their game that they had done since children the only way he truly new she was ok was when she was insulting him.

"I have to help them." Willow pleaded with him.

Jayson bent down in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"If you do you will end up killing yourself. You need to rest." He replied.

"If there is a chance that I can save someone I have to do it. Right?" Willow asked.

They had been out here too long she needed to go home.

"I'm sending you home Willow." He said softly.

Willow looked up quickly and Jayson had to jump back so she wouldn't head butt him.

"I'm not going without you." She replied stubbornly.

Jayson looked down at her. What did she mean by that?

"You are stupid and reckless. I will not leave you here I know what you're like." She replied.

_Two weeks later;_

_Willow's POV;_

They had been at home for two weeks and Willow was glad to be back, her brothers had grown so quickly and while she felt guilty for leaving them she knew if she hadn't many people would now be dead.

Her dad had been a little mad with her but she was his only daughter after all and she managed to get him to forgive her when she brought him a chocolate cake for his birthday. Her mother would often hug her and smile sadly but Willow never minded she was just glad to be back if only it was for a short while.

Willow walked towards Fuhrer Mustangs office. Jayson was still mad at her for wondering off alone to heal people and had been ignoring and avoiding her for the past week. Not that she would admit this to his face but she missed his company, she missed his insults.

Willow knocked and the door.

"Come in." Fuhrer Mustang called from behind the door.

Willow walked into his office and walked over to his desk saluted the Fuhrer.

"Its good to see you Willow." Fuhrer Mustang said and smile filling his face.

"You too, sir." Willow replies.

"What can I do for you?" he asks.

"I was looking for Jayson I haven't seen him in a week. I was wondering if you know where I can find him sir?" Willow replied.

Fuhrer Mustang looked over at her dread filling his eyes whatever he was about to say would she would not like.

"Read this." Fuhrer Mustang ordered handing a piece of paper to Willow.

Willow looked down at the paper it was a transfer form with her name on it. It was Jayson writing she knew almost everything about him but she had not expected this . Willow looked down at the reason for transfer section and read allowed.

"_Miss Elric is a credit to the army. She has high standards and works well at everything she does, however this is also her downfall. She has a crave to save the world which I not only as her commanding office but also as a childhood friend am incredibly proud off however this makes her reckless. Miss Elric stops at nothing to help those who she believes needs her help even if this means putting her own life in danger and occasionally although she is not aware of this the life of those who work around her. What made my mind up to make this transfer was her last act on the field. Miss Elric disappeared for two days healing those on both sides. By this act she put her own life and the life of those who looked for her in danger. Miss Elric although has good intensions is a danger to those around her and therefore I recommended can only be of help inside of central when she and those around her will no longer be put at risk." _

Willow whipped the tears that she hadn't know she had been crying.

"Willow?" Fuhrer Mustang said gently.

"I understand sir, if there is nothing else I'll go back to work." Willow replied looking over at the Fuhrer.

She understood why she had been transfer back to central putting the lives of her colleagues in danger was unforgivable but what bothered her the most was that Jayson hadn't told her this himself and the fact he had gone back to the front line alone, unprotected and without saying goodbye.

"No, Willow that's all." The Fuhrer replied and Willow left the room.

_Roy's POV;_

Roy could tell as much as she understood she was hurt by this he told his son he should have said goodbye.

_FLASHBACK :1 WEEK AGO_

"_You should explain this to Willow yourself." Roy suggested looking over at his son._

_Since Jayson had been on the frontline his face had matured due to the heartache and the pain he know his son would have faced. _

"_If I do she will find away to make me take her with me. I promise myself not to mention Ed I would protect her but I can't at least not there." Jayson said. _

_Roy watched as pained filled his son eyes. _

"_Ok." Roy agreed._

"_Will you call me after she finds out?" Jayson asked looking up at his father pleading with him to make this one exception._

_Roy nodded. _

Roy picked up the phone and dialled.

"She turned up sooner than I thought she would, how did she take it?" his son asked.

"She cried then said she understood before leaving." Roy replied.

Jayson sighed down the phone.

"Damn it, this won't be good." Jayson sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

6 Months later

_Ed POV;_

Ed winced as he tired looking daughter began to cry.

"What is it honey?" Ed asked wrapping his arms round Willow.

"I couldn't save him." She whispered through sobs.

Willow was no idiot she knew when she could and when she couldn't save someone without killing herself and even though there weren't many who she had to watch die somehow that made it worse for her.

Ed was not good as this type of thing and had no words to comfort her so he just held her while she cried.

Later that night Ed drove to the Mustangs at a request from Mustang himself, Max had asked to come with him.

Max was a lot like him his blonde hair was long and his warm hazel eyes were at this moment cold and hard as if he was deep in thought. They walked to Mustang office who sat there with his oldest daughter by his side.

Maria was a lot like Riza blonde but with her father's dark eyes, that were always filled with humour and life, when her mother took time off work Maria took after her mother's job at central.

"Hey Ed, Hey Max." Maria said smiling brightly.

Mustang nodded in agreement looking down some documents frowning.

"To much for your little brain, Mustang?" Ed asked laughing lightly.

"Shut it fullmetal." Mustang replied annoyance filling his voice.

"What is it you need?" Ed asked trying to stop himself from annoying Mustang further.

"I need someone to go to the front line to help the auto mail mechanic, I thought of asking Winry but I know how much she means to you for you to let her put herself at risk." Mustang said finally looking up.

Ed noticed his tired worried lines, Jayson had been gone from central around 6 months and Mustang was worried.

"I'll go." Max said from beside him.

Everyone looked round at him.

"What?" Ed asked.

Max had shown no interest in the military what so ever.

"You can barely take care of your own auto mail and mums not going, so I'll go." Max replied shrugging.

"Max its mental out there and dangerous." Mustang said attempting to talk Max out of it.

"I no, don't worry sir I have no delusion about life on the front line I have seen what it did to my sister. Plus it will help me kill two birds with one stone." Max informed them.

Maria laughed surprising both the confused Mustang and Ed.

"You want to bring him back here don't you?" Maria asked.

"I'm fed up of watching my sister walk around like a ghost and it's his mess so your brother can come back here and clean it up himself." Max said fury filling his voice.

Ed faces frowned as he understood what Max wanted.

"Max. Jayson is busy on the front line just because you want him to come back doesn't mean he can." Ed said.

"You don't get it do you dad?" Max asked not waiting for a reply he continued,

"Willow has always been quite, me and the boys were loud enough for you she didn't want to make it harder on you. But when Jayson was around her brought out the lively side of her, the light that helped her cope with the bad thing. With Jayson she's,quiet and afraid. And the longer he stays away the more afraid she gets."

"I have requested him to come back but he doesn't." Mustang informed them.

"Daddy, look at me." Maria requested and Mustang replied.

"Stop being a blind idiot." She told him.

"Jayson's afraid of how she will react when he does come back that's why he keeps ignoring your request. But if he knew it was hurting her he would come right back." Maria explained to her father.

_Jayson POV:_

_Two weeks later;_

Jayson welcomed Max with a warm smile regardless of how tired he was, he would show a friend the frontline camp himself before he caught up on much needed sleep. After the tour of the camp Jayson invited Max back to his tent for a coffee. There was so much Jayson wanted to know and Max was just the person to tell him.

"Your family are doing good, they miss you though." Max said as Jayson handed him a coffee.

"I miss them too." Jayson replied.

"Then go home." Max replied, Jayson opened his mouth to reply but Max continued,

"It's not like you can't the war is dying down now, most of you soldiers are returning home now there is no need for you to be here and you no it."

"Max I will go home when everyone else does." Jayson said.

Max laughed.

"What?" Jayson asked.

"Maria right, damn it." Max replied laughing still lightly.

"Maria's right about what?" Jayson repeated.

Max stop laughing and looked at Jayson.

"She said your afraid of how Willow will react so your ignoring your father requests to transfer back home." Max said.

Damn Maria she knew him to well. Jayson had expected to hear from Willow at least threatening letters calling him and idiot but he heard nothing and it was killing him.

"How is Willow?" Jayson asked.

Pain filled Max's eyes.

"Agree to go home an fix her and I'll tell you." Max replied.

"What do you mean fix her?" Jayson asked irritated.

"Agree to go home and I'll tell you." Max repeated.

Jayson wanted to protest but he new Max getting involved in coming to the front line should have said something.

_Willow's POV; _

_1 week later;_

Willow was heading towards fuhrer Mustangs office to meet her family for lunch. It wasn't that she hated the Mustangs that she dragged her feet it was just every time she was with them all she could think about was Jayson an it was killing her not knowing how he was.

Willow entered fuhrer Mustangs office and forced a smile on her face.

"Hey loser." A voice said from behind her.

Willow looked over and came face to face with Jayson.

This was the first time she had seen him in almost eight months and there was nothing she wanted more then to ran over to him and hug his tired looking body, but she made herself a promise. To protect herself from hurt that he made her fill the day he left without her, she would treat him as a friend no longer.

_Jayson's POV: _

His heart was hammering in his chest as he waited for Willow to register his return. Willow looked healthier then when he last saw her, but she was by no means happier and his heart broke.

Willow walked over to him.

"Are you injured?" she asked softly.

He knew she was mad he could feel it when she approached him but for some reason she was choosing to ignore her anger and that worried him.

"No, I'm fine." He replied looking down at her.

Jayson looked into her eyes and could no longer read them. Willow looked away first and turned and walked to the door.

"Welcome back, Sir." Willow said before she left the room.

Jayson shock his head. This was not going to be good.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_Jayson's POV _

He had been back in central for about four weeks and for the most part he was glad to be back. He got to see his family which made his mother happy almost every day, he could shower and bath regally in hot water something that had been very hard to do on the front line but the one thing that bothered him and was bothering him more and more every time he laid eyes on her was Willow.

Willow had always been quite apart from when they argued so it wasn't her quietness that worried him. Whenever they were in the same room together she would answer all of questions politely and honestly as long as it was about work if he spoke to her about anything else she would just get up an leave the room.

"You almost ready?" his mother asked from behind him.

Tonight was his father's birthday and like every year a ball was held in celebration and everyone who work inside central headquarters was invited.

"No, I cant get this stupid bow tie to tie right." Jayson whined he knew he was getting worked up at nothing but he didn't seem to be able to hold his temper.

"Let me help." His mother said.

"I have been doing your fathers ties ever since we came to central he is useless." His mother joke.

"Hey I heard that." His father said trapping his mother in his arms.

Jayson wanted I love like his parents had.

"Do I have to go?" Jayson asked already knowing the answer.

"yes." His mother reply irritating in her voice.

"I just don't want to go and get blanked again." Jayson argued.

"You mean by Willow?" his mother questioned and Jayson reluctantly nodded.

"She doesn't blank you." His mother argued back.

Jayson looked from his mother to his father.

"No, she's professional and nice. I think that's worse. I can't tell what she is thinking anymore. She is so quite it makes her look fragile and vulnerable and all I want to do is protect her but she won't let me." Jayson replied frustration filled him.

"Talk to her." His father said.

"I've tried she just walks away." He protested.

"No, you say one thing and wait for her to respond, talk to her properly." His mother ordered.

She was right he knew she was. All this time he had waited for Willow to argue back and when she hadn't he had just let her walk away without actually telling her a thing but tonight that was going to change.

_Willows POV:_

Willow didn't want to be here the more time she spent in Jayson company the more she wanted to tell him that she forgave him but she couldn't because he would just go on hurting her. It hurt her to watch him do reckless things without thought, it hurt her to see him leave without saying goodbye.

"Smile baby, you look beautiful." Her mother said affectionately.

Willow tried her best and her mother gave her a sad smile in reply.

"Willow may I have this dance?" he father asked.

"Of course, daddy." Willow replied and let her father lead her on to the dance floor.

The Mustangs where here already and apart from a hello Jayson had left without saying much else and Willow was secretly glad. Jayson looked amazing in his army dress uniform.

Willow danced with her father laughing at his unfunny jokes because it made him smile.

"Ed, would it be ok cut in?" A familiar deep voice asked.

Willow didn't look up she knew she would find Jayson there.

"Of course." Her father replied.

Willow looked up and glared at her father before he handed over.

_Jayson POV: _

Willow had always been pretty, Jayson would have to be blind not to see it. But tonight she looked stunning. She wore a beautiful lilac dress that hugged her curves nicely and drove his mind insane.

He watched as she glared at her father and went to move away when Jayson gently began moving her around on the dance floor.

"How are you?" Jayson asked her.

"I'm fine thank you, Sir." Willow replied.

Jayson could fill his anger boil inside him.

"Don't." he ordered.

"Don't what, Sir? She asked.

Jayson stop and looked at her.

"Stop calling me that." He said.

Willow looked up at him defiance flared through her eyes as he watched.

"But you are my superior its only right to call you sir." Willow replied.

"since when have you every followed that." Jayson replied.

Willow looked up at him then turned to walk away.

_Roy POV:_

Oblivious to both Jayson and Willow there raised voice had silence the entire ball.

Roy watched as Willow glared at his son before turning to walk away. Jayson grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded seeming to lose all pretence she had been holding since Jayson had come back.

Jayson seemed taken back by the anger in her voice.

"Scream at me, call me names, hit me if you must. Just do something I cant bare this." Jayson replied almost begging.

_Ed POV:_

Ed could hear the desperation in Jayson voice as he begged Willow for some sort of reaction.

"For what?" Willow asked.

"So you can fill better. I don't think so." Willow continued.

Once again his daughter turned to leave but again Jayson pulled her back. Ed hated to admit this but he was sort of rotting for Jayson to win back his daughters affections.

"Then talk to me please?" Jayson begged.

_Winry POV:_

Winry watched as her daughter eyes filled with tears.

"Why?" Willow said so quietly.

"Because its killing me not knowing what's going on with you. You're so quite I can't stand it." Jayson replied.

Winry knew what Jayson meant but he had gone the wrong way of saying it.

"Sorry I'm so quite." Willow spat back.

"That's is not what I meant and you no it." Jayson replied realising his mistake.

"Let go off me." Willow shouted.

"Why are you so angry at me? Is it because I left you here?" Jayson asked.

_Riza POV:_

Riza new she should stop there argument, or at least make them remember they were in public but this discussion had been a long time coming and she couldn't bring herself to be the one to destroy the hope of progress.

Riza watched as Willow looked up at Jayson, he had said the wrong thing again.

"That's what you think. You're a bloody coward." She screamed at him.

"You left me." Willow said pounding on to his chest.

"You didn't even have the decency to say goodbye. You had to hide behind your father." She shouted still pounding on his chest.

Jayson put his arms round her and took ever hit that she gave him.

"You're the only one who makes me fill alive and you left me." Willow said her voice turning to sobs.

Riza watched as realisation of how much he hurt her hit him.

"You didn't even say goodbye." She sobbed again and she lent into the Jaysons arms.

"I'm sorry." He said too her pulling her closer to him.

Willow relaxed for a second before pulling away again.

"No you don't get to do that." She said moving away from him.

"Every time you do something wrong you think you can just apologise and everything will just go back to normal. Well not this time." Willow said determination filled her voice.

"Willow please just listen." Jayson begged.

"No I cant do this anymore. It hurts to much. Loving you hurts so much." Willow replied then her hand flew to her mouth realising what she had just said.

Willow shoved Jayson away from her and ran from the room her shoes left behind.

"Go after her you idoit." Riza said to her son bringing him back to reality.

Jayson took off after her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

_Jayson POV:_

Jayson ran as fast as he could there was nothing in the world that would stop him at this moment.

_Loving you._

Her words pieced his mind. He knew that she became alive whenever he was around her but he didn't know how much that feeling meant to her.

Jayson ran through the doors and up the stairs, he knew where she would be. It was the same place she always went.

He knew the moment he left centrals gates that day that he should have be the one to say goodbye he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

He reached the balcony doors and headed out. It was raining hard and Jayson curse to himself as he saw her stand in the corner of the balcony. Her lilac dress was now see-through her hair clung to her face strains lose everywhere.

"Go away please." Willow begged as he took off his jacket and placed it round her shoulders.

"You say that you love me and you expect me to just leave you alone. I can't do that." Jayson said gently.

Willow turned to look at him and placed a hand on his chest as he tried to get nearer.

"Loving you hurts." She repeated.

"you thinks its easy for me to love you." He replied.

Willow looked up and his heart broke. Her eyes were red and puffy filled with such sorrow all he wanted to do was hold her.

"What?" she asked confusion in her eyes.

"You do everything you can to save someone's life and I'm proud of you for that but it kills me watching how much it hurts and drains you." Jayson told her.

It was the truth Jayson had been to war, he knew hardships and sorrow but the worse thing Jayson ever felt in his life was watching her almost kill herself trying to save others.

_Willow POV:_

Willow watched as memories filled his eyes and pain crossed them and Willow cringe.

_me to love you. _ Those words filled her ears.

Willow wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him full on his lips. She felt his surprise and hesitation for a split second before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Kissing his lips felt better than she ever imagined wanting more she pulled his head nearer to hers deepening the kiss. Jayson's hands traveled down her waist and cupped her bum and gently lifted her up, Willow wrapped her legs around his waist and felt as Jayson moved towards the balcony doors.

Once inside Jayson place her gently back down but didn't move away he had his hands on the wall either side of her face and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry I never said goodbye, that was wrong but I had to go and you had to stay." Jayson said.

Willow new he was trying to bring an end to their feud but she wasn't quite ready to forgive him.

"I can't change who I am." Willow argued back will no real fight in her voice.

Willow could tell by Jayson eyes he understood.

"I no." he replied.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"I don't know." Jayson gently cupping her cheek and whipping away tears as they began falling.

He lent his head down and kissed her. This kiss was different than their first it started slow, Jayson's lips touched hers so delicately like he thought that he might break her. Willow felt every emotion; his need for her, how much he cared about her, his pain and is love. She wanted more of him and Jayson complied when she opened her mouth he deepened the kiss and she moaned into his mouth.

Jayson pulled back.

"I want you, but not like this." He said kissing her one more time before turning on his heal and leaving the room.

_Roy's POV:_

The party had been over for hours but Jayson and Willow had not returned to the party.

"When did our son fall in love with her?" Roy asked his wife who sat tucked under his arm on the sofa.

Riza turned and looked at him a smile on her face.

"I'm not sure when but I remember the first time I noticed it." Riza asked.

Intrigued Roy raised his eyebrows at his wife indicating she should go on.

Riza laughed.

"After she healed him for the first time he was waking up slowly then she screamed his name he sat up." Riza told him remembering the day they had almost lost their son.

They were both silent for a moment remembering.

"Do you think they will sort this out?" Riza asked suddenly worried.

Roy looked down at her a notice the worry in her face.

"It has to especially if we want grandchildren." Roy said lightly laughing.

Panic fell from his wife face and she laughed too. They both stopped as the door opened and both headed for the front door.

Jayson came in soaking wet his shirt see-through and he seemed to have lost his jacket, I sad look up his face.

"What happened?" Riza asked their son.

Jayson looked up a little surprised then smiled sadly.

"I can see why Ed hates to see Winry cry it's the most painful thing I've ever watched." He said before heading up the stairs to his room.

_Ed POV:_

Ed wrapped his arms around Winry and kissed her cheek.

"So our daughter is in love with a Mustang." Ed said laughing.

If you would have told him that when he was sixteen he would have said over his dead grave but now there was nothing he wanted more then to see his daughter happy and for that to happen it had to be Jayson Mustang.

Winry laughed and turned round in his arms and kissed him.

"Can you live with it?" Winry asked humor filling her voice.

Ed nodded but fell silent as she watched his daughter walk into the house. She was soaking wet but had a jacket that was wrapped round her shoulders that clearly wasn't hers. Ed opened his mouth to speak to her but Winry elbowed him.

They watched she walked upstairs touching her lips seeming in complete surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

_Willow's POV:_

It had been almost two weeks since the ball. Jayson and Willow had talked but not much, both unsure how to act around the other. He loved her and she loved him however both were stubborn. Neither one quite ready to give up but both craved that the other one would.

Willow had been working in the infirmary all day, she was tired and wanted nothing more then to climb into bed. But a man was dying she knew there was no way she could save him without it taking her own life but she wouldn't let him be in pain.

"You don't have to do this." The man said to her.

His name was Zack Collins he was 58 years old and had been in the army since he joined at 18. He believed in the Fuhrer and everything thing he stood for. He had worked his whole life going up and up the ranks.

"I know but I want to." Willow replied.

She could hear the pain is his voice gently clapping her hands together she touched his forehead pulling on the remaining energy she had left and she began pulling away his pain.

"I'm going to die today aren't I?" Zack asked.

Willow nodded tears rolled down her eyes. She tried to stop them but they just seem to come faster.

"It's ok. I know you did everything you could." He replied gently rubbing her hand.

"I could save you but… but…" Willow replied her tears now turning to sobs.

"It would cost you your life. I would never want to be the one responsible to killing the soldier's hero." Zack replied a sad smile on his face.

Willow looked up confused tears still streaming down her face.

"You have saved hundreds of lives Ms Elric and we are so grateful but we know it comes at a cost." Zack added.

"I'm just doing my job." Willow told him.

"You do more than that. We know it affects your health."

Willow sobbed harder there was nothing she wanted more then to save his life.

"Let me save you." She whispered.

Zack gently but firmly pulled her chin up so she was looking in his eyes.

"I have no regrets. I have lived a full life. I have watched my children grow up, seen my first grandchild. I have watched the Fuhrer turns this place into something that we can be proud off. It's time for me to go." Zack told her as a matter of fact.

"Besides I wouldn't be alive long after you saved me once the young Colonel found out." Zack added laughter filling his voice.

Willow laughed lightly with him.

"Tell me, why aren't the two of you together?" Zack asked.

Willow looked up at him a little startled.

"We are both to stubborn. He wants to protect me but he said I put my life in danger by doing what I am doing." She told him.

"I can't change who I am." She added her voice almost a whisper.

Zack sighed.

"Why did you go to the front line?" Zakc asked again surprising her.

Willow thought for a moment before answering, "I wanted to protect Jayson. He is one of the bravest men I have ever known and he will do anything to protect the people he cares about and anything he believes in. Sometimes it makes him do stupid stuff; I wanted to be there to help him if anything went wrong."

Zack looked at her like she was missing something.

"You started this to protect him and he went there to protect you. You are both as bad as each other. If you really love each other you will find a way to be together." Zack told her wincing lightly as the pain began to come back to him.

Willow forgetting everything for now and clapped her hands together taking away his pain once again.

_Jayson POV:_

Jayson looked around the room as someone whose name he couldn't quite remember was going over the budget report. Ed looked point blank bored as he doodled on a paper that was in front of him. His father was glaring at Ed in some sort of jealous as his mother elbowed both men who sat either side of them trying to remind them they were meant to be listing.

Jayson knew he was meant to be listening but his mind was too concerned with a certain blonde. Two days ago the last time he had seen her, she had been telling her parents about a soldier who had come in to the infirmary, she said she couldn't save him and it wouldn't be long before he would past away. It was hard for Willow finding someone she couldn't use her power to save and for everyone that she couldn't save it took more and more away from her.

Willow had spent the last two day by his bedside easing her pain. She was doing an amazing thing but it worried Jayson how much it was hurting her. He had asked the nurse to keep him informed about how she was doing.

He would be dying today a nurse had told him about hour ago and all Jayson could think about doing was being by her side so she wouldn't be alone when the solider died, but this meeting was taking too long and Jayson was getting more and more frustrated.

"Jayson," A voice sobbed from the door.

Jayson turned his head so fast and his heart broke. Willow stood in the door way looking incredibly small and vulnerable.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

Jayson jumped from his seat and ran over to her.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed again.

Jayson pulled her into his chest and she clutched onto his shirt for dear life and sobbed her heart out.

"I'm so sorry." She said still sobbing her head hidden in his chest.

"It's ok. Its ok." Jayson repeated stroking her head.

He could fill eyes on them and so he picked her up and left the room taking her to his father's office that was right next door. He sat down on one of the chairs and hugged Willow close on his lap.

"I'm sorry." Jayson told her.

He knew the soldier must have died.

Willow looked up at him her sobs having slowed to light tears.

"I love you." She whispered.

Jayson was a little shocked, he knew that she loved him but it was the first time she had been so whiling to admit it.

"I want to be with you." She added.

Jayson heart jumped a little, there was nothing in the world he wanted more then to hear her say those words.

"Willow, I am always going to protect you." He told her.

Attempting to remind her why they weren't together.

"I no. I know why you left and I understand. I went with you the first time not just to heal all those people but to be there in case you got hurt." She admitted.

Jayson was surprised; he had thought it was just her want to heal everybody that sent her there.

"I only went to there to try and stop too many people from getting hurt, so you would get hurt trying to heal them all." Jayson said his turn to admit the truth.

Willow smiled sadly.

"We are both as bad as each other." She said.

"I love you Willow." Jayson said and Willow's smile brighten.

"We are going to fight like crazy and get made at each other often but I would rather that then never get to be in your arms again." Willow said to him.

Jayson looked at her in his arms, she fit perfectly she always had. He loved when they argued it made him feel alive at he loved watching the expressions on her face. If he could go his whole life with her in his arms and the expression on her face that he loved so much then he would be a truly happy man.

"Marry me?" Jayson asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 10 months later

_Willow POV:_

Jayson was gentle as made love that night, she could tell he was afraid that he might break her she smiled it reminded her so much of the first time they were ever together it was right after her asked her to marry him.

_FLASHBACK;_

"_Marry me?" Jayson asked. _

_Willows heart beat fast and she turned in his lap so she was her legs either side of his, in almost a desperate need to get closer to him. Willow kissed him all her passion, her want and her need, all in that one kiss and Willow hoped he felt every moment off it. Jayson kissed her back with just as much putting his hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer, Willow put her arms round his neck and pressed herself closer to his body. _

_Jayson pulled back for a moment but held her firmly on his lap. _

"_I take it this means yes?" he said smiling brighter than she had ever seen him smile. _

"_Idiot do you even need to ask." Willow mumbled before kissing him again. _

_She felt him smile as he kissed her back._

_Willow stood up and walked towards the office door and turned the lock. She looked back at him, his eyes never leaving her body. She could see the hunger in his eyes as she began undoing his shirt. He picked her up and placed her on the desk pulling her shirt over her head not bothering with the buttons. They continued to undress each other until nothing stood in their way. _

"_Are you sure?" he asked pulling back, concern filling his voice. _

"_I don't want you to regret this." He added. _

_Willow looked at him._

"_being with you will be the one thing in life that I will never regret." She told him. _

_He believed her but that still every touch, every movement of their bodies joining together was so delicate yet still filled with so much love and need. Willow new it had been the best decision of her life._

_Jayson POV:_

He tucked his wife under his chin as they lay in bed together. He put a protective arm around her waist and rested his hand on her stomach.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." Willow whispered back and she fell asleep in his arms.

To him she was the most precious thing in the world and today she had become even more precious, something he hadn't realised was possible. He was nervous and worried about the future but there was nothing he wanted more and he would protect her every step of the way. It was the future he had seen for them they day her father walked her up the isle and they said their I do's. But somehow he knew it would be better than he expected.

Jayson realised he had never been more happy and life from his moment and it was only about to get better.

_Roy POV: THE NEXT DAY._

Roy watched his daughter in-law carefully and decided Riza was right. Willow seemed to have a glow a glow that all women seemed to have at a certain point during their lives but it was something that made them seem truly beautiful. Willows stomach seemed a little rounder but not really noticeable to someone who wasn't really looking for it. But it was his son who helped him decided that Riza had to be right.

Willow had been chasing after one of the twins when she slipped and fell backwards, luckily her brother stopped and grabbed her arms to steady her before laughing and running off. Jayson had walked up behind his wife wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her cheek.

"Be care," he whispered to her and she blushed.

It was then when he felt Ed slump in the seat next to him. Roy looked over at the man.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked.

Ed looked up and sighed.

"Winry and I have a bet and I think I'm about to lose." Ed replied looking over at the couple.

"What did you bet on?" Roy asked now interested.

"she said that Willow and Jayson are going to tell us that she pregnant which I now agree with but I couldn't see it last night." Ed said, it seemed like it wasn't the fact he was going to be a grandfather that was bothering him, there seemed to be something else.

"What are you losing?" Roy asked and laughed as Ed winced.

"She gets to take back her promise to never hit me with her stupid wrench again." Ed told him wincing again.

Roy laughed.

"Why would you bet that full metal? I think that's the stupidest thing you have ever done." Roy said tears from laughter falling down his face.

Ed glared at him but stopped when Willow and Jayson asked everyone to gather round.

"We have something we would like to annoyance." Jayson told them.

Riza sat down next to Roy their daughters either side of Ed's oldest so Max. Winry grabbed the twins and stood in front of their father.

Jayson looked down at Willow and smiled encouragingly.

"We going to have a baby." She said.

Everyone seemed to be overjoyed Roy even felt himself a little excited.

"Dam it," Ed muttered getting up.

Roy watched as tears filled Willow's eyes. Roy finally got what understood what his son and Ed told him about hating to watch those eyes cried it was almost painful to watch.

"You're not happy daddy?" she asked sobs in her throat.

Ed looked over at his daughter and cursed himself seeming to realise what he had done.

"Of course I am baby." Ed replied with a generally happy smile.

Willow seemed to believe him and smiled.

"Ed you idiot." Winry yelled throwing the wrench that hit Ed straight on the forehead, whipping Ed completely off his feet.

Roy laughed he had missed this sight and it was only going to get better, all men tended to make huge mistakes around pregnant women.

Roy Mustang decided he was truly lucky, he had a truly amazing family that was just about to get bigger.


End file.
